Récit d'une journée banale
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Comment était-il devenu aussi dément? Personne ne le sut jamais""Ce matin là c'était un de ses meilleurs show . Peut-être parce que c'était le dernier""À ce moment là rien n'aurait pu arrêter Potter à part un Avada Kedavra" OS


Disclaimer: À quoi ça sert franchement d'écrire ça à chaque histoire? Tout le monde le sait que personne ne possède Hp à part JKR... Pourquoi le préciser?

Résumé: Pour un os? C'est trop court pour ça...

Pairing: aucun sinon une mention d'un HGRW

A/N: Je vais être un peu méchante avec Ron et Hermione si ça dérange quelqu'un vous pouvez partir...

A/N:Harry est fou dans cet One shot. Je ne suis pas responsable des dommages collatéraux.

Récit d'une journée banale

Comment était-il devenu aussi dément? Personne ne le sut jamais. Sinon que nul ne l'avait vu depuis la veille après le cours de métamorphose. Il était hautement improbable, qu'un tel changement s'effectue dans un si court lap de temps, mais il fallait le croire.

Car autrement il faudrait supposer qu'il était capable de dissimuler sa folie. Ce dont il était à l'évidence incapable, comme nous le démontra ses actes plus tôt.

Harry Potter était fou.

Peut-être vous a-t-on dit un jour que ce garçon était cinglé. Lorsqu'il faisait d'audacieuses figures de Quiddicht, à ce point suicidaires, que même son pire ennemi; Malfoy, se refusait à l'imiter, quitte à perdre la coupe. Ou qu'il l'était lorsqu'il défiait la mort dans ses rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou encore qu'il était définitivement atteint d'une psychose lorsqu'il oublait tout sens commun, (quoique ce griffondor n'en ait jamais eu à proprement parler) et qu'il protestait contre l'iniquité de Snape juste sous son nez.

Oui à bien des égards on pourrait dire qu'Harry Potter était déjà fou avant ce navrant épisode.

N'allez surtout pas croire que ce qu'il fit aujourd'hui dans la grande salle m'inspira de tel sentiment. Je suis d'un cynisme parfois et ce qualificatif est un de mes préférés.

Vous devez sûrement vous demandez qui je suis. Eh bien je suis un élève trop souvent ignoré et oublié. De toute évidence les gens ont la malheureuse tendance à croire qu'une personne qui ne dit rien n'a rien de bon à dire. La parole est d'argent le silence est d'or. Si tu crois tes paroles plus belles que le silence, libre à toi de parler. Des proverbes intéressant qui résument bien mon caractère... mais je m'égare, je vous parlais d'Harry Potter, le survivant et de sa folie.

Parce que si ces comportements typiquement grifondoresque peuvent être considéré comme de la folie, ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, autre que celle entre un étourdit rouge et or et un rusé vert et argent.

Je vous vois protester d'ici, mais sachez que c'est inutile, car si habituellement je ne dis pas un mot, là je parle et lorsque j'aurai terminé mon récit vous comprendrez que m'écouter, sans faire d'autres commentaires, serait plus sage. À ma défense, on peut arguer la difficulté qu'on tous les persécutés d'être objectif, lorsque ça les concerne. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je suis un serpentard et pas n'importe lequel, mais nous y reviendrons.

Donc, j'en étais à la comparaison entre une personne saine d'esprit et Harry Potter. Inévitablement l'un des deux apparaît comme insensé. Tandis qu'entre un griffondor typique et Potter il n'y a pas de différence observable. Ils sont tout deux normaux dans leur normalité.

Cependant entre le Potter d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui, il n'y en a qu'un qui mérite l'appellation de fou. Ces précisions apportées, nous pouvons enfin commencer ce récit et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez éventuellement qui je suis.

Je vais vous épargnez la description du contexte de cette journée à l'apparence banale à le résumant à ce qu'elle apparaît être. Une journée comme les autres à Poudlard. Où on allait passer des heures en cours, à écouter des professeurs plus ou moins compétents discourir sur leur sujet préféré ou leur seul centre d'intérêt (dans le cas de Snape). (Pas que je ne le comprenne pas, mais j'ai d'autre aspirations, que de me graisser les cheveux pas les volutes de potions, toute ma vie.) Sans oublier la tonne de devoirs inutiles, à mon humble avis...

Oubliez ça, je n'ai rien d'humble ni d'exact... Surtout que je vous avais mentit, en disant que j'allais enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. Si vous vous demandiez pourquoi je n'ai pas l'air d'apprécier Snape, c'est bien dommage, car pour progresser plus rapidement dans l'histoire, je ne vous dirai rien.

Donc il était huit heures du matin, les griffondors se goinfraient déjà, les serdaigles lisaient d'une main en grignotant de l'autre, les poufsouffles... eh bien je ne sais pas, ils sont sans intérêt, les serpentards eux, complotaient depuis l'aurore suivant l'adage «L'avenir appartient à celui qui se lève tôt» et moi... C'est simple je trouvais les muffins du matin délicieusement immangeables.

Merci, les elfes de maisons de Poudlard vous aviez presque gâché mon appétit, mais certainement pas ma journée, car Potter venait de faire son apparition.

Cela lui arrive souvent, il à beau dire qu'il n'aime pas attirer l'attention (écouter aux portes n'est jamais une perte de temps. Tout bon serpentard vous le confirmera.) cela est très récurent et une entrée théâtrale comme celle-ci, en plein petit déjeuner, ne pouvait que faire retourner les têtes.

C'est peut-être dû aux portes de la grande salle, qui lorsqu'elles s'ouvrent font un grincement d'enfer, mais ce n'est que mon opinion.

Bref, Potter venait d'arriver et son apparence ne sortait pas de son ordinaire. C'est à dire: cheveux décoiffés, chemise froissée, nœud de cravate relâché... Si cela n'avait pas été de la négligence, on aurait pu croire qu'il sortait d'une nuit assez mouvementé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il s'installa immédiatement à sa place attitrée en face des deux merveilleux tourtereaux de griffondor j'ai nommé Granger et Weasley. Vous me trouvez sarcastique et mesquin? Pensez-le si cela vous plait, mais ces deux là réunit c'est plus qu'une nuisance pour l'humanité.

J'exagère un peu? Attendez Potter pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Enfin je le crois...

Qui sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un fou? Ses actes peuvent, néanmoins, montrer une telle pensée.

-Harry, fit Hermione Granger, surprise.

C'est désolant de voir qu'elle est une des rares a avoir manqué son entrée. Elle devait être trop occupée par son échange de salive avec la belette. Franchement ils sont révoltants! Faire cela en public! Ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre!

-Où étais-tu? On t'a cherché pendant des heures, reprit Granger visiblement fâchée.

-Ah oui? dit Potter un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry, s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

-Oui? Tu me parlais? demanda Potter en examinant une espèce d'épée japonaise, qu'il venait de conjurer.

-Oui Harry! Tu es sourd ou quoi? Et puis d'où ça viens ça?

-Quoi? s'écria Potter en revenant à Granger.

-Harry tu es impossible! ragea la sang-de-bourbe. Potter la fixa un moment, sans aucune expression, puis dit:

-La ferme!

-Mais j'avais fini de parler! Qu'es-ce qui te prend?

-Rien ne me prend Hermione. Tu m'ennui c'est tout, expliqua Potter en sortant la lame du Katana de son fourreau.

J'ai tout de suite compris où tout cela allait en venir, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et surtout pas de Granger. J'avoue que tout cela m'a amusé. Potter malgré tout ces défauts, sa condition de Griffondor et sa folie, s'y connait en matière de divertissement. Penser seulement au nombre de fois, où il a soit disant tombé de son balais après avoir attrapé le vif d'or. Ce matin là c'était un de ses meilleurs «show». Peut-être parce que c'était le dernier.

-Harry sert ce truc immédiatement! cria Granger.

-Pourquoi? demanda innocemment Potter. Et puis tu m'énerve!

-Mr. Potter reposez cette arme, intervint Dumbeldore.

À ce moment là rien n'aurait pu arrêter Potter à part un Avada Kedavra mais les combattants de la lumière ont de ces scrupules. Les serpentards qui aurait eu la capacité de performer l'impardonnable, préféraient aussi s'abstenir par crainte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi je n'en avais simplement pas envie. Le spectacle devenait amusant.

Alors Potter, d'un mouvement circulaire, trancha l'horrible tête de je-sais-tout de Granger.

-Oui professeur? dit-il au même moment et la tête dégringola de son chef pour s'immobiliser sur le plateau de toast.

Un silence s'installa soudainement sur la salle et ce ne fut que lorsque Potter éclata de rire, qu'il fut brisé. Il avait cependant, lui même, quelque secondes de retard. Son rire hystérique était étrange à entendre mais son expression était impayable.

-Oh si vous voyez la tête que vous faites! déclara-t-il et les élèves encore silencieux crurent entendre la comfiramtion de ce qu'ils croyaient avoir vu; une simple blague. Toute cette scène était une illusion. Il avait un léger détail qu'ils ignoraient cependant. C'était que Potter était incapable de jeter un sort d'illusion et ça c'était hilarant. Ce qui suivit le fut encore plus.

Les deux aurors, qui restaient en permanence à Poudlard, depuis que la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été reconnue par le ministère, sortirent de leur torpeur et s'élancèrent vers Potter. Trop tard pour sauver la deuxième victime du Survivant.

-C'était une blague, constata Weasley soulagé.

-Non, répondit Potter souriant. Tu veux une toast? Il y a de la bonne confiture dessus, ajouta-t-il en tassant de la main l'œil mort de Granger pour prendre une tranche de pain, qu'il mordit à pleine dent.

-Noooon! hurla Weasley horrifié. Tu l'as tuée!

-Et alors? dit Potter en prenant une autre bouchée.

Vraiment c'était le meilleur moment de ma journée.

-Tu es jaloux, c'est ça? reprit Potter. Je peux t'arranger, si tu veux.

-Quoi? eut le temps de dire Weasley avant que Potter le décapite lui aussi. Cette fois la tête roula sur le plancher derrière lui en laissant une trainée de sang longue d'un mètre.

-Même pas un merci, marmonna Potter avant que les aurors, assez près pour l'atteindre, le pétrifièrent. À ce moment là, les élèves hurlèrent de terreur en réalisant ce qu'il venait vraiment de ce passer.

J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas applaudir.

Les aurors menèrent Potter à Azkaban sans procès. Moi je retournai à mes cours plus ou moins intéressants et je vécu d'autres journées banales. Mon nom est Théodore Nott.

Beaucoup s'interrogent encore sur les raisons de Potter. Comment il était devenu fou du jour au lendemain... Disons que j'ai mes méthodes.


End file.
